


Wedding Night

by jupiter_james



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Shepard's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and forgot to post it. It was a giftfic for [Georgiale-flay](http://georgiale-flay.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Her art of Kaidan Alenko is my inspiration for all the smut I write. For real.

Kaidan hooked his cane over his forearm in order to free his hand to tug at the collar of his dress whites with a grimace. The starched jacket always made it hard to swallow. And bend his arms. And breathe.

"Been awhile since we've had to dress up like this," Shepard said, coming up behind Kaidan and placing his hands on the biotic's hips, gently moving him out of the center of the doorway.

"Worth it, though," Kaidan answered. He deftly slid the cane down his arm and caught it when it slipped over the back of his hand; tapping it on the floor twice before moving, as was his constant habit these days.

Shepard unsnapped his collar as he made his way to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah. Anything's fine." He slowly lowered himself onto the sofa with a moan caught somewhere between happiness and exhaustion. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, only opening them when Shepard bent over him and pressed a cold beer bottle to his cheek.

Shepard joined him on the sofa, slinging an arm over Kaidan's shoulders. "Still wish you hadn't insisted on ditching that cane the whole night. I think it's hot. Makes you look sophisticated."

Kaidan chuckled. "Do you even know what that word means? I realize you think I was just being stubborn, but come on. I didn't want to look frail at my own wedding."

Shepard hummed in the back of his throat and traced a finger down the jagged scar that cut a path through Kaidan's graying temple to the bottom of his chin. "It's not so bad," he murmured, "having a reminder of how hard we fought to stay alive."

"Says the man who's half cybernetic," Kaidan added with a crooked grin.

"Forty-three percent," Shepard corrected, leaning in for a kiss. It was long and slow, an echo of the one they'd shared at the altar, only better when Shepard's tongue slid out to trace the line of Kaidan's lips, asking for a more satisfying embrace. Kaidan's lips parted on a sigh, allowing deeper access. Shepard tasted champagne and wedding cake laced with Kaidan's unique flavor. He savored it for several long seconds, enjoying the luxury of the unhurried contact. He took his time with Kaidan these days. At first it was solely for the benefit of their healing bodies, but now... now it just felt good to revel in the easy crawl of hours and days. Neither their time nor their bodies were at a premium anymore. At least not for now. Their extended leave would end eventually. But not tonight.

"Let's go to bed," Kaidan said against Shepard's lips.

Shepard rested their foreheads together and met Kaidan's eyes, mustering as much of an innocent, coy look as was possible from a hardened solider. "You're still not gonna let me carry you up as is dictated by tradition?"

Kaidan rolled his eyes and copied Shepard's flirty tone. "You're still begging to get thrown down the stairs as is dictated by my pride?"

Clearly coy looks had no effect on battle-tested biotic Spectres. Shepard's smile turned wolfish. "I love it when you play hard to get."

Kaidan dipped his head to drop light kisses along Shepard's jaw and throat, going lower as he removed his husband's uniform jacket with painstakingly measured movements. Shepard's heartbeat thudded beneath his hands. "Hard to get? Not today. I'm more inclined to have my way with you until the sun comes up."

"That sounds... _hnn_ amazing." Shepard's head fell forward, a lock of hair he'd grown out a bit for the wedding - Kaidan's request - fell into his eyes. He shucked his coat and got to his feet, pulling Kaidan with him. "Bed," he slurred. Kaidan followed behind him, dropping his abandoned beer bottle to the coffee table. Some things were more important than a good, old Canadian lager. Worshipping John Shepard's body was one of those things. Especially since they'd postponed the wedding until the doctors cleared the both of them for "vigorous activities."

In order to distract Kaidan from his usual struggle up the stairs, Shepard took the steps backwards one at a time, hauling Kaidan up each one and peppering him with well-placed kisses each time their bodies met. On the landing, Kaidan practically ripped his coat and undershirt off, not that Shepard was helping much. His hands roamed everywhere; running up Kaidan's ribs and back down over his stomach. He hooked his fingers into Kaidan's belt loops, pulling him so their hips collided.

Kaidan captured Shepard's mouth again, his fingers sliding up tight back muscles, over the neck, finally finding purchase in sandy hair. Shepard sucked in Kaidan's small moan as his husband tugged slightly on his hair before scraping blunt nails over his scalp and down the back of his neck.

Shepard's skin was impossibly hot. Impossibly sensitive. He'd stopped depressing himself by counting the days since he and Kaidan had been able to feel each other like this, but now that they were in it, it felt like an eternity ago. He shivered as Kaidan squeezed his ass, walking them towards their bedroom blindly. Shepard's back hit the wall. He fumbled with one arm to open the door, kissing as much of Kaidan's neck as he could reasonably reach all the while. He pushed off the wall, guiding Kaidan around the doorframe and towards the bed. Clumsy kisses continued as they each removed their pants hurriedly. Shepard straightened and kicked his pants away, yanking Kaidan against him again. They tumbled into a heap onto the mattress. Kaidan laughed with surprise.

"Impatient, are we?"

Shepard growled into Kaidan's neck and ground their erections together. The barrier of cotton between them was already damp. "Damn right," he answered breathlessly.

Kaidan worked a hand between them, slipped under Shepard's boxers, and palmed Shepard's dick from tip to base as he removed the last layer of clothing. Shepard jerked. He dug his fingers into Kaidan's hips. For all the years those familiar callused hands had worked him over like this, his spine still arched convulsively, driving into Kaidan's fist as his brain shot pleasure from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He squirmed out of his boxers while Kaidan took a moment to remove his own and dig for the lube in Shepard's over-filled end table. Shepard grabbed the bottle from him eagerly and rolled Kaidan onto his back.

He massaged the lube into his hands, looking at Kaidan laid out, flushed with a sheen of sweat. His hair had finally broken free of its product and damp curls clung to his forehead. "Best wedding gift ever," Shepard said, positioning himself between Kaidan's spread legs. He stared as he slowly inserted a finger into Kaidan's ass. The body below him arched up. Hands tangled into the sheets. Eyes closed tightly. A wordy curse hissed between clenched teeth. Shepard's free hand roamed over Kaidan's body, tracing the older white scars as well as the newer ones, still puckered and pink. A second inserted finger had Kaidan bucking his hips, trying desperately to gain more contact. His heart rate kicked up another notch feeling Kaidan's internal muscles tense and release around his fingers. So good. So fucking wonderful.

He paused when Kaidan gasped, "I'm not... gonna-"

Shepard carefully withdrew his fingers. No early finishes tonight, of all nights. He waited for Kaidan to collect himself, but was wholly taken off guard when the biotic surged up suddenly and tackled him onto his back. Kaidan grappled for the lubed hand, guiding it to Shepard's dick and stroking it roughly to coat it. Then without further warning, braced his knees on either side of Shepard's hips, and lowered himself. At first he took Shepard inside him shallowly with small thrusts that nearly drove Shepard to madness. Gradually his body relaxed and he was able to take the full length with a long moan of pure need.

Kaidan set a good pace, riding Shepard with his head tucked nearly to his chest, eyes open to catch every second of their lovemaking. He took Shepard's hands to entwine their fingers, bracing them against the mattress as he watched his husband's entire body dance to his tune. A flush of red crept up Shepard's neck to his ears the closer he came to climax. Kaidan rounded his back for quicker thrusts, his own orgasm crawling up his spine. It hit him quickly and suddenly. He forgot to breathe as he shuddered with a shout, shooting out onto Shepard's stomach. Shepard picked up the slack automatically, grinding his hips upwards twice more before being slammed over the edge himself.

Kaidan didn't disentangle himself immediately. He rode out the aftershocks by painting his fingers over Shepard's face, along his collar bone.

Minutes later, a grin cracked the corners of Shepard's mouth. He opened his eyes and brought Kaidan's left hand to his lips, kissing the ring finger. "Don't ever stop doing that," he said.

Kaidan rolled off of him, drowsy. "You can bet I won't," he answered with a hoarse laugh. His leg barely protested as he stood, limbs feeling more like jelly than muscle and bone. "I'm gonna clean up. Don't go anywhere."

Shepard saluted lazily, and Kaidan found him asleep upon his return from the bathroom, still with his head at the foot of the bed, his feet on his pillow. Kaidan contemplated waking him for a moment, then shrugged. Whatever. He folded the comforter over and slipped into bed beside Shepard, draping an arm over his chest. The even rise and fall of Shepard's ribs lulled him to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Oh, for the love of god, can't you two idiots even _sleep_ properly?"

Kaidan rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand. Somehow he'd ended up on his stomach during the night. He turned his head. Shepard was sprawled on his back with a leg dangling over the side. He didn't envy him those pins and needles when he tried to get up. He blinked a few times, casting his gaze towards the door. "Hey, Mom," he said blearily.

Shepard tipped his head back to smile upside-down at Mrs. Alenko. "Hey, Mom," he echoed with a mischievous grin.

Mrs. Alenko fought her answering smile valiantly, holding up an armful of their discarded clothes. "And this disgraceful treatment of your uniforms." She dumped the offending laundry at the foot of the bed. "How the pair of you managed to save humanity, I'll never know. You're married now. It's time to start acting like adults."

"Jesus, Mom, I'm thirty-six," Kaidan protested.

"Good. Then you're fit and able enough to get dressed and help me bring in your wedding presents. You told me you'd be up by now for me to deliver them. Don't keep me waiting." She turned and left the room, nagging the entire way down the stairs.

Shepard brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Even _I_ know better than to backtalk your mother when she's on a roll."

Kaidan groaned and hefted himself out of the bed. He winced as he massaged the ache in his bad leg. "She's gonna be a nightmare from now on. She'd assumed I'd never get married, so watch your six unless you want to be ambushed by demands for grandchildren."

"Already?" Shepard stretched widely.

"She'll insist the word you're looking for is 'finally.'"

Shepard planted a kiss on the back of Kaidan's neck as he passed to the bathroom. "Thanks for the intel."

An hour later after the gifts were moved and Kaidan had finished sorting them in the spare room, he emerged to see his mother and his husband deep in an alarmingly enthusiastic conversation. He shook his head. 'Finally' it was, then.


End file.
